


Little Darlin'

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Community: help_japan, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> For wickerat.

**Song:** 猜不透  
 **Artist:** 丁当  
 **Disclaimer:** The music belongs to 丁当, the clips to the copyright holders of BBM. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming

**Download:** 15MB .wmv [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/lds8ao) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?n010me17guvjacn) | [**blip**](http://blip.tv/file/get/Phiz-LittleDarlin984.wmv) (right-click save as)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip**](http://blip.tv/phiz/little-darlin-6236446) & embedded:


End file.
